gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Silverback
The Silverback was originally a Loader mech suit, but later it was militarized to an exo-suit. The Silverback comes equipped with a rocket launcher (only usable in "Shield" mode) on one arm and a gatling gun similar to the Mulcher on the other. It has a secondary mode: a shield wall. It has the ability to spread its leg armor out, effectively creating cover for other COG soldiers to hide behind, but at the cost of movement. Whilst COG soldiers are in the exo-suit, the Silverback is able to roadie run and curb stomp enemies. The Silverback in Gears of War 3 Campaign *Act 1, Chapter 2 (Abandon Ship) During the Delta-1's defense of the CNV Sovereign from a massive Lambent attack, Marcus and Dom piloted silverbacks from the Maintenance bay and used them to drive a a huge Lambent Leviathan to the front (Forward) of the ship, while Jace and Anya held off the Lambent Drones and Polyps. They managed to move it far enough so Baird could kill it from the the Centennial Bridge. *Act 4, Chapter 5 (Bon Voyage) While looking for fuel for the ''CNV Adament, ''Delta moved into a dock area where the Locust had made a defensive posistion out of a cargo ship that was docked. After being spoted by two Queen's Guards, they came under attack from a unit of Guards an two Bloodmounts, not to mention Chain Gun and sniper fire from the ship. Jace pointed out a Silverback storage area, Marcus opened it up to find a Silverback inside. He used it to clear the Dock area and the Locust on the boat. After taking the boat, which had the fuel they needed on it, they came under attack by Reavers and Guards roping down from a Gas Barge , the Silverback was used again by Marcus to clear them out, using it's machine un and RPG launcher. It can also be found in: *Act 5, Chapter 1 (Home away from Home) Beast and Horde Mode In the new Beast Mode, the Silverback can be seen as an enemy to the players. Its minigun and rockets can be devastating to weaker units. It can prove to be a major nuisance to any player, so it's best to make it your priority target and destroy it quickly. Heavier units are recommended to deal with it, like the Berserker, but some light units like the Savage Drone can also take it down with slight skill. In the Horde 2.0 mode, the mech is playable, but has to be built for a large sum of money. It costs $12,500 to build and you need to be at Level 7 for Barriers before it becomes available. Be aware that keeping the Silverback up and running after every round can be quite costly. One who wishes to repair the Silverback will themselves be spending hundreds to thousands of dollars. For this reason, it is wise to hold back or stay off to the side and kill any enemies that pass by while any teammates go out and around, drawing attention. This will save the Silverback from succumbing to heavy amounts of damage.. The DLC "Horde Command Pack," which was released November 1, 2011, added in the ability to fire rockets in stationary mode. Upgrade costs $10.000. It has infinite ammo and uses cool-down reloading rather than magazine reloading. While in stationary mode, players can take cover behind the Silverback using it's armor as protection. Behind the Scenes *The Silverback may be based off the Buckethead, a deleted concept of a mech for the first Gears Of War game. *In the map Rustlung, from the Horde Command Pack, a Silverback can be found in the torpedo bay. You will hear a loudspeaker say "Silverback Stage 1 Complete" when the Silverback is ready to be deployed, which will take approximately 4 to 5 minutes. It takes some time for the Silverback to rise at the bay once you activate the switch, but once it's on the battlefield, it is a force to be reckoned with. It can be used by both COG and Locust factions and is destructible. You can also momentarily deactivate it, if in enemy hands, by tossing a smoke grenade near it. *During the Locust's playable portions of the RAAM's Shadow Campaign if a Silverback's pilot is killed and it is not destroyed then the Theron Elite can operate it, during which its normally blue lights will turn red. Reference Category:COG Category:Vehicles Category:Weapons